Sakura Blossoms!
by doll.kelsey
Summary: After learning about sexual things from her very giving teachers, Sakura decides to try it all out on her peers! a pure smut fic! SakuraXanyone and EVERYONE
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. He really shouldn't have jumped through the open window to his sensei's home, but he assumed Kakashi-Sensei was just taking a nap, and Naruto needed his help with some kunai training.

But there he was looking down at Sakura's naked body with her back pressing into the plush carpet of the floor, her face flushed and eyes wide. Looking down her exasperated body that was tinged pink in all the right places, he saw were Sakura ended and were Kakashi began, except he didn't want to see it at all. Kakashi had himself inbetween her thighs with his large erect piece of male anatomy half shoved inside of Sakura.

SAKURA, his sensei had his penis inside of SAKURA.

Most people, when they walk into someone elses house unannounced and see the occupant of the home having sex, would leave. Naruto Uzumaki was not like most people, he was the number one knuckle headed ninja of Konaha, and he does no run away from anything.

"What the fuck do you think you doing" He yelled fist pumping in the air wildly at his Sensei. Kakashi fell back, his penis (now flaccid) came out of Sakura with a wet noise Naruto pretended not to hear. Kakashi looked at him crinkling his exposed eye in his smiling fashion, scratching the back of his head.

"Now calm down Naruto." He offered, waving his hands in front of himself and looking up at him sheepishly.

Sakura got up then, standing in front of Naruto fully naked not even trying to hide her nudeness. Naruto blushed and tried looking away but his eyes were so attracted to the sight he couldn't stop looking. Sakura's body was so dainty, and so pretty at that. Her skin was a creamy color with pink undertones. He could see her hardened pink nipples, each on her small but perfectly rounded breast. The lines of her stomach were tantalizing and he even dared to look at the shaven cleft between her legs.

"You can look Naruto, it's okay." She said, blushing and looking into his eyes.

Naruto threw himself back, his eyes spinning.

"No no no Sakura" he yelped sharply "I actually have to go I've got something to do" and with that Naruto jumped right out the way he came.

Sakura looked out the open window, shrugged and closed it.

"You're not gonna go talk to him" Kakashi asked her, curiously.

"Are you" she countered. Kakashi shrugged.

"No Shikamaru, you don't get it, Kakashi-Sensei was…" he put his hands up for emphasis while whispering the words so nobody but Shikamaru could hear "FUCKING Sakura"

"No Naruto, I got that part. I'm just saying it's not some outrageous thing. They're both consenting adults.

Naruto shook his head furiously. "He's like 20 years older than us!" Shikamaru shrugged.

"He's not THAT much older than us, it's more like 15 or 16 years" Shikamaru said lazily, trying to guess the age or Kakashi, but not putting that much effort into it.

"He's our teacher" Naruto exclaimed.

"Have you even thought about Sakura's feeling Naruto, maybe she loves him you don't know."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and pretended to barf.

"Sakura has bad taste" Shikamaru nodded, that much he could agree with.

Shikamaru was walking along the streets of Konaha, belly full of the ramen he had eaten with Naruto. He found himself contemplating what Naruto had told him. He didn't really think Kakashi was the type to have sex with one of his students, but he didn't really know the guy either. He tried to imagine what it would have been like is Asuma-Sensei had fucked Ino. He concluded that it would be very strange and that Naruto did have a reason to be so distraught.

He was so lost in thought he ran right into the cherry blossom kunoichi herself.

"etttatatata" Sakura yelped rubbing her head. "That hurts"

Shikamaru looked down at his chest that she walked into. He hadn't realized how short Sakura was, thinking how Ino though shorter than him makes it past his shoulders. Sakura's head was barely above shoulder height.

Sakura looked up and made a small gasp, her mouth forming and oh and her long fingers coming daintily to her mouth. "Sorry Shikamaru-kun I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

Looking up at him, Sakura realized that Konoha's lazy genius had actually become quite handsome. His face was defined and his body was strong and lean. He still had that lazy look in his eyes and the easy smirk she remembered though, she thought it rather suited him anyways.

Sakura had become bored with Kakashi, he loved to fuck her, he has been since she was 16. Although initially it was Sakura who came onto him, Kakashi ended up taking control of her sexually. For the last 3 years shes been his real life Icha Icha novel. Though Sakura did still love Kakashi, she also thought that maybe something new might be a little bit fun. _"I mean Kakashi doesn't have to know does he_ " she nodded in agreement with herself.

All this going through her head in a mere second, Sakura reached up and touched Shikamaru's cheek.

"You've gotten very handsome" Shikamaru's eyes widened and he blushed brightly, while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well Sakura, you know you've always been beautiful so.." his words were jumbled inside of him. He wasn't well versed in the way of females, and although he did spend a good amount of time with the Sand Princess Temari, it didn't make him any more advanced in what to do when a pretty girl was obviously flirting with him.

Sakura pouted cutely, then grinned deviously at him.

She got on her tippy toes and whispered seductively into his ear.

"If you want I could make you feel really good" She moved her hand down his chest then over his groin gently. Shikamaru blinked, and started shaking his head.

"Is this real" he asked more to himself than Sakura. She grinned again

"Of course it's real, silly" She kissed his lips. Shikamaru had never kissed a girl before, but he liked the warmness of her lips and the feeling of fizz filling up inside him so he kissed her back, smashing his mouth into her. Sakura slipped her tongue in and Shikamaru met it with his.

He could feel the tightness in his pants. All his reasoning for declining Sakura's offer was being sucked out of him.

Sakura led him by the hand down the windy back roads to her apartment. He was brought into a room that was cutely decorated, there were ninja weapons and gear on a small table that sat against the wall close to her small kitchenette. Adjourning the kitchen there was her living area with a large leather couch and a little coffee table with circles etched into the wood from many cups of coffee being placed on it. There was paper work in a neat pile on the table and a half empty cup of cold coffee from the morning before. Sakura pulled him past all this into her small bedroom that just barely fit the large queen sized canopy bed and a small dresser.

She pushed him onto her soft mattress, he fell into the soft white feather blanket. She crawled on top of him and began kissing him. She was kissing him more passionately than before, he felt himself getting hotter. She brought her hand down his chest slowly until she came to the beginning of his pants, she pulled them off. He was wearing green boxers with the little konoha leaf swirl patterned across it. It made her giggle inside to know Shikamaru wore the same underwear as Naruto. She might have giggled out loud if she wasn't looking at such a large member stretching the fabric. _Shikamaru is hung!_

She put her hand on the top of his dick through his boxers, she could feel it twitching from being touched. She looked up at him and saw he was looking down at her with an awkward look on his face and a very heavy blush. She smiled kindly.

"Don't be so nervous" He laughed a little.

"Easy for you to say.."

Sakura slowly licked from the base to tip of Shikamaru's penis through the fabric of his boxers. He shuddered.

"I was nervous my first time too, but its not gonna hurt for you, itll only feel good. Really really good." She emphasized by stroking him with each "really"

She finally pulled off his boxers and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, sucking on it, then moving her tongue around it. Looking up into his eyes as he did so. She could read the need in his eyes and that's what powered her. She loved the want and need in their eyes. Sakura removed her top and continued sucking. His cock was so large that it went down her throat gagging her. She had drool dripping into her lap as she sucked harder on him. She moved her head back and forth, sucking on it hard and moving her tongue across it. Shikamaru held her head gently and moaned softly under his breath.

And just then there was a loud slamming on the door of Sakura's apartment. Sakura spit his cock out with a sweet sounding "pop" of her mouth. She pulled a large sweatshirt she had on a little chair in the room. She looked cute with her messy hair, pink cheek, in nothing but her shorts and a sweatshirt.

Sakura looked at him biting her lip.  
"Wait here, I'll get rid of however it is." Sakura assumed it was Naruto.

She opened the door and there he was, the loud mouth ninja himself. He of course burst right into her apartment.

"Sakura! As your team mate I think you shouldn't being having…" he blushed and then whispered "SEX with Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura shrugged

"Is that all you came to say?"

Naruto squinted his eyelids and scrunched his eyebrows. "Sakura he is our Sensei and much older and more mature! He's definitely taking advantage of your innocence"

Sakura blinked. Innocence?

"Naruto.. I'm not.. 'innocent'" she muttered softly.

"Can you just go I'm kinda in the middle of something" Sakura put her hands on her hips trying to be authoritive. Naruto wasn't having it.

"Is here right now Sakura?! I'm going to give him a talking to! That pervy old man!"

Naruto burst into her bedroom even though she violently protested.

And for the second time today Naruto saw something he really wasn't prepared for. There was his friend Shikamaru Nara, in nothing but his boxers in Sakura's room.

"Awe come on Sakura.." He grumbled.

Sakura blushed and waved him out of the room sheepishly.

"I told you not to go in there Naruto, you really have no business in my private life." She grumbled at him, pouting furiously.

"I still think he's better than Kakashi, at least Shikamaru is our age." Naruto said, thoughtfully.

"But why are you doing it with all these guys, when yanno, I'm right here" Sakura laughed and smacked him on the head.

"Get out of here Naruto Uzumaki!" She yelled.

He smiled at her, his hands up protecting himself from her punches.

"Yeah okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was 16 when she had her first sexual experience. She had wanted to learn sexual things, so if she ever saw Sasuke again, maybe she could seduce him to stay. It wasn't a very steady plan, but she thought that maybe it could work.

So she went and knocked on Kakashi's door, and outright asked him.

"Sensei I want you to teach me about sex" her face was flushed but she held her ground and stood tall. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head anxiously, but Sakura pushed past him into his house anyway.

"Now Sakura I don't think that's a very good idea" he crinkled his eye in a nervous smile. Sakura pouted at him.

"You don't think I'm pretty enough"

"No no that's not it" he shook his head wildly and put his hands in the air in front of him.

"You are my student.." Sakura nodded

"That's why you have a responsibility to teach me" she nodded again agreeing with herself.

"This isn't the type of thing you're sensei should teach you"

"But then who else? Naruto?" his eye widened and he shook his head again.

Kakashi was at a loss for words, it seemed a scene from his Icha Icha novels had come alive, he could even remember an issue that was about a student and teacher.

"No Sakura I can't do this"

Sakura looked away blushing, embarrassed and rejected. She nodded and left his apartment.

Walking along the narrow road from Kakashi's home, a distracted Sakura walked directly into the chest of someone much bigger than her. She looked up and saw the confused face of none other than the legendary ero sanin. She smiled, _perfect._

"OH! Jiraiya-san! I wasn't paying attention sorry." He smiled at her.

"Nothing to apologize for, walking into a pretty young girl keeps my heart young" Sakura blushed at how easily he complimented her. She then looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Is that the sort of thing you write about?" A light blush came to Jiraiya's cheeks, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, something that Sakura has learned is something men do when she makes them a little nervous.

"So what would happen next?" She questioned him. "In the Icha Icha novel, if this scene played out, what would happen next?" Jiraiya backed away from her nervously. Sakura pushed herself forward, not giving up.

"Jiraiya-san" she kept getting closer until they were dearly touching. Sakura pouted her lip and looked up at him pleading with her large green eyes.

"Could you maybe… teach me how to do the kind of things you write about." Jiraiya's nose started bleeding from both nostrils, but he stood tall hands on his hips.

"Sakura, how old are you" he looked away trying to wipe up the blood running down his chin with his sleeve.

She gave him another pouty adorable look, putting her hand to his chin, pulling him into her.

"Teach me how to make you feel good" and that was it Jiraiya couldn't take one more second of that, he picked the girl up, put her over his shoulder and marched her to his hotel room.

"HEY!" she pounded her little fists on his back. "What are you doing!" He gave her ass a little slap.

"Taking you to my hotel! Its not every day a cute girl begs me for this kind of thing! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I say. You're mine all night Sakura Haruno.." then he lowered his voice putting his hand over his mouth to make sure only she heard. "Just don't go telling Naruto.." Sakura laughed.

He threw her onto the bed of his hotel room and immediately began removing her clothes. Then he stopped to look at the pretty young girl naked on his bed. Sakura was beautiful, she had a peaches and cream complexion and her nipples were small and pink. He rubbed one gently in his fingers, and he watched as she reacted to it. No one had ever seen Sakura's naked body like this, nobody had ever touched her nipples except herself. She could feel the arousal pooling between her legs just from his light touches. Sakura shivered as Jiraiya traced his fingers down her body, marveling in it. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he was nearly drooling at the gorgeous naked girl, he couldn't stop now. He should have told her no when he first saw her, but he didn't and now here he is, touching her soft skin. He moved his finger in between her legs and lightly touched her there. She shivered. He tested it some more, moving his one finger up and down her soft lips. Sakura let out a soft gasp, as he gently opened her and put his finger inside. She was so wet, nearly dripping onto the sheets. He wanted to stuff his face in between her thighs and suck on her but he didn't know if that would be too much.

Sakura looked at his body that was looming over hers. She glared at him. "I wont forgive you if you hold back" Jiraiya sighed. She was so pretty, her eyes were melting him with their need. He lifted up her thighs and began gently licking her lips, she was moving them, trying to press herself further into the pleasure his mouth was giving her.

Jiraiya was in heaven, she tasted so good! The taste only such a young thing could have! And the way she was shaking her hips was so erotic. He pushed his face in deeper and began sucking on her clit. Sakura gasped before letting out a squeeling moan. Jiraiya looked up for a second, and saw her flushed erotic face. Her lips slightly parted, panting softly. He could feel the tightness in his pants, he wanted her. He wanted to fuck the life out of his precious student's team mate. He didn't take much time to feel bad about it as Sakura was on the move. She reached for his fly and pulled his pants down, pulling his enormous cock out. Sakura looked at it eyes wide. "I didn't know they were so big…" she mumbled. Jiraiya laughed.

"Well what did you expect from the Legendary Toad Sage Jira-" he was cut out by the feeling of Sakura's mouth on the head of his penis. She licked up and down it and then tried to put as much in her mouth as possible. She could only fit a little past the head in before she started gagging. Jiraiya patted her hair. She looked up at him from the position she sat in at her knees. "I read about doing this from your books, men like it don't they?" Jiraiya thanked the lords that be that he didn't get a nose bleed right then from looking at that innocent adorable face saying something like _that_ to him.

"You don't have to push yourself" he said softly, gently. Sakura smiled up and him, drool dripping down her chin.

Jiraiya picked the girl up and put her back on the bed, positioning himself between her legs.

"Are you ready for your first lesson" he asked her, his face in her neck, his breath tickling her ear. He kissed her neck and fluttered kisses down to her collar bone. She moaned softly. He positioned himself at her opened and gently pushed the head of his cock in. Sakura gave a small gasp, and he gently pushed more in. She was so tight and wet but Jiraiya had to remember to hold himself back. He could feel himself breaking through her virginity as he pushed his entire cock inside of her. Sakura lay back, her eyes swirling. Jiraiya grabbed hold of her hair and began pumping himself. Moving in and out, Sakura let out small pained moans. Jiraiya wiped the tears from her cheek. "do you want me to stop" he whispered and she smiled at him through her tears.

"Of course not its just starting to feel good" she said, breathily.

Jiraiya began moving faster and going harder. Sakura's moans went from pained little noises, to erotic sounds of pleasure. Her hips started moving with him and she put her arms around him clawing into his back.

"I want more" Sakura moaned and Jiraiya easily complied fucking her with more ferocity than before.

"Ahh ahh ahhnnn, mmm Jiraiya… its so.. its soo good… ahhhn fuck aHH!"

He could feel himself ready to cum but he didn't want to end it, he wanted to keep thrusting into her living in their shared pleasure for an eternity. He thrust into her hard three more times before cumming inside of her. He removed himself and lay panting on the bed. Sakura lay next to him in the same state.

She nodded to herself. "Thank you Jiraiya!" she smiled happily at him. He blushed and looked away

"Yeah, I should be thanking you" he muttered. Sakura pulled her clothes back on. She was aware of the sticky feeling between her legs as Jiraiya's cum dripped into her panties.

"Well I've gotta go now." She smiled brightly at him. "But next time you're in town, find me" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. The kunoichi of the hidden leaf village were always surprising him.

The night Sakura lay in her bed, smiling to herself. It had felt really good! Sakura was a little sullen she hadn't done this sooner. Her head was buzzing wildly with all she could do with her new knowledge. She decided that tomorrow, she would confront Kakashi-Sensei again, and with her newly learned skills she assumed that this time he might change his mind.


End file.
